There are many reasons for homeowners to improve the energy efficiency of their homes. From a very high level it reduces our impact on climate change, improves of energy security, and reduces the load on the electric grid. At the individual homeowner level it reduces energy costs, can improve home value, and provides insurance against future energy cost increases. However, there are also many reasons homeowners do not improve the energy efficiency of their homes. One barrier to homeowners is the lack of low cost, reliable, and easy to understand information on how their home is performing from an energy use perspective, and what improvements make sense. Homeowners can also hire professionals to conduct an energy audit of their home. However, these inspections are not inexpensive and the results may not agree with actual energy bills or usage.